Troy Bolton Is In Love With His English Teacher
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy is a new student at East High and he is also shy around people. Troy meets Gabriella Montez and falls in love with her. But she is his english teacher. When Gabriella meets Troy she falls in love with him too, but he is her student. What will they do about their feelings for each other and will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was a new student at East High and he did not know anyone there. Troy went to the office first to get his list of classes he had. Then he went to his locker to put his stuff away and then he headed to his first class which was with Miss Darbus. Troy was a shy around people and so he kept to himself. At lunch time he sat by himself at a lone table. So he enjoyed his lunch and then he went off to his next class.

Troy was going to his locker to get books for the next class, when he saw a guy with afro hair carrying a basketball under his arm. Troy did not get why this guy was carrying a basketball under his arm to where ever he went to and even to his classes, too. So Troy got his books and closed his locker and headed off to his next class. Zeke saw Troy and introduced himself to him. Troy asked Zeke who the guy was that was carrying a basketball under his arm. Zeke said to Troy that was Chad. Troy asked Zeke why Chad carries a basketball under his arm where ever he goes. Zeke said that he has wondered the same thing himself.

When Chad came into class carry his basketball under his arm and went to sit down. Both Troy and Zeke started laughing at Chad. The class lesson went by fast. Troy went to his locker again to put the books away and get his other books for his English class and then he closed his locker again. When Troy walked into his English class and sat down at his desk. When he saw his English teacher Gabriella Montez, he fell in love with her. His heart was racing so fast. When Gabriella faced her class Troy's eyes were staring at her. Gabriella noticed her new student Troy Bolton in her class and she saw he had really blue eyes. So English class went by too fast for Troy's liking.

Gabriella stopped Troy before he left her class room and she gave him her cell phone number. Told Troy if he need help on his English assignment that he could call her to ask for help. Troy gave Gabriella his cell phone number and told her that the reason he gave to her is so she will know it is him calling her if he needs help. He thanked Gabriella for the offer and said he might to do that if he gets stump on his English assignment. Troy then left her classroom and headed to his locker to put his stuff away and put his home work in his school bag, then he left school and went home.

Gabriella went home to her apartment and change into comfortable clothes to relax in. Then she entered and saved Troy's number in her cell phone. The rest of that evening she could not get Troy and his beautiful blue eyes off her mind. She knew that she was 22 years old and his English teacher but she could not help what she was feeling towards Troy.

Troy got home and went to the kitchen to get a snack before he started his homework. His mom had not come home from work yet. So Troy went to his room and started doing his homework. But he could not stop thinking about Gabriella. He knew he had just turn 18 years old but he could not help what he was feeling towards Gabriella. So he got most of his homework done before his mom got home.

Troy's dad was not in the picture because his dad cheated on his mom and that is why they moved to New Mexico in the first place. Troy's parents were in the middle of a divorce right now. So he did not want anyone to know about this. But he knew that he needed someone to talk to about it when he was ready to.

Two nights later Troy's dad called to talk to Troy, but Troy did not want to talk to his dad because he was still mad at him for what he did to mom. His mom told his dad that he did not want to talk to him. Troy did not want to play basketball so much like he did at his old school. He just wanted to play basketball for fun. That night Troy went for a walk to calm himself down.

Gabriella had left her apartment for a while to go for a walk in the park. She sat down on a park bench for little bit. Troy walked to the park and then he saw Gabriella sitting on the park bench. Troy went over to her and sat next to her. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy with the blue eyes sitting next to her. Troy said that he needed someone to talk to besides his mom about some things he is dealing with. Gabriella said I am here if you need to talk to someone. So they sat in silence for a little while and then Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to go back to her apartment to talk. Troy said to Gabriella he would like to come over so he can talk about what is on his mind.

So Gabriella and Troy walked back to her apartment and then went to sit down in her living room on the couch. Troy told Gabriella about his dad cheating on his mom and that his dad always pressured him to play basketball a lot. He also told Gabriella that his dad would hit him a lot and that his mom did not know about it. He told her his dad called wanted to talk to him but he did not talk to him. Gabriella could not believe this stuff Troy told her that has happen to him and his mom. Troy said to Gabriella he doesn't know if he should now tell his mom about his dad hitting him all the time. Gabriella told Troy that he should tell his mom about his dad hitting him. Troy thanked Gabriella for letting him talk about this with her. She told him if ever need to talk that I am here for you okay. Before Troy left her apartment, Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips and he kissed her back.

Then Troy walked back home with a smile on his face. He went straight to his room and went to bed with a smile still on his face. Meanwhile Gabriella could not believe how good of a kisser Troy was. That is when she realized that she has feelings for Troy but now she had figured what to do about it. Before Troy went to sleep he realize that he was in love with Gabriella his English teacher and knew he had to figure out what he was going to do about it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Troy went to school looking like he had not got much sleep. Troy was still tired but he did not get much sleep that night. He had been having a lot of nightmares lately. So he went to his locker and got his books for the first class he had. He shut his locker closed and went to his first class which was Miss Darbus. At lunch time Troy went to the corner table and sat buy himself and ate his lunch. After lunch Troy went to the next class. Then he went to his last class which was English. Troy fell asleep in Gabriella's English class. When the bell rang the students filed out of the English class. But Gabriella saw Troy asleep at his desk and decided to take him back to her apartment. So she had Zeke help her get Troy to her car and then she thanked him for his help.

Once Gabriella got to her apartment with Troy. She took and put Troy in her guest room on the bed and set his school bag on the chair that was in the room. She shut the bedroom door and went to her room to change into comfortable clothes to relax in. She was in the living room watching TV when she heard Troy screaming in his sleep. So Gabriella went to the guest room and saw Troy tossing and turning besides screaming. So she went over to Troy and woke him up from his nightmare. Troy woke up to Gabriella sitting in front of him on the bed. She told him that he had a nightmare. Troy told Gabriella that he has been having nightmares lately. Gabriella told Troy she would stay with him until he fell back to sleep. Troy said thank you to Gabriella for being there for him.

So Troy finished his nap at Gabriella's apartment. After Troy woke up from his nap, he thanked Gabriella again. Gabriella told Troy if he has anymore nightmares just call me. Troy went home and did his homework. Then as soon as his mom game in the door from work, he went down stairs to talk to her. Troy told his mom about Jack hitting him all the time. Troy's mom was in shock to learn that her soon to be ex-husband had been hitting their son. Troy told his mom he was sorry for not telling her sooner. So Troy ate dinner with his mom and then went back up to his room. Troy went to bed and tried to get some sleep that night.

What Troy and his mom did not know was that Jack was moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico to be closer to them. Jack wanted his wife and son back. So he got a one bedroom house not far from them. Jack was not going to divorce his wife because he still loves her and wanted her back. But Jack knew it would take a bit to get her back.

Troy had another nightmare and so he called Gabriella. Troy asked her if he could come over to her apartment to talk to her about it. Gabriella told Troy that he could cover over. So Troy got dressed and went out of the house to his car. He drove over to Gabriella's apartment and parked his car. Troy went to her apartment door and knocked on it. Gabriella opened the door and saw that Troy had been crying already. She let Troy in and they went to sit on the couch in the living room. Troy told Gabriella he is afraid that is dad might show up in town here.

Gabriella could tell that Troy was scared. Troy started crying again and Gabriella took Troy in her arms to comfort him. After two hours Troy fell asleep in her arms and so she put him in her guest room again on the bed. But this time she left the door open a crack. Gabriella went back to her room to bed. Not long after she got in bed and was about almost to sleep when she heard Troy screaming in his sleep. So Gabriella went back to the guest room and saw him tossing and turning in his sleep. So she woke him up and told him that he had another nightmare. She asked Troy if he wanted to come to her bedroom and lay next her and sleep. Troy said yeah I would like that if that is okay with you though. Gabriella told Troy it was find with her. So they went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. Not long after they laid down on her bed, Troy fell back to sleep. Gabriella was just about to sleep when Troy started screaming again and she knew he was having another nightmare. So she took Troy in her arms and cuddled with him. As soon as she did that Troy stop screaming and his nightmare went away.

The next day Jack Bolton got a job at East High as the Head Basketball coach. Jack somehow knew his son was going at East High. He had found a way to see his son again. Now Jack was trying to figure the right time to surprise his wife.

Troy went to school that day and he could not shake the bad feeling he was getting. He went to his classes and then he was in Gabriella's class when the bad feeling he was having was not going away. So after the bell rang Troy stayed back in the classroom because he felt safe with Gabriella. When Gabriella saw Troy was still there she asked him what was wrong and he told her that he is scared to leave the classroom.

Gabriella ask Troy what he was scared of and he told her that he has this really bad feeling all day that something bad was going to happen. Gabriella went with Troy to his locker so he could get his stuff and then he left with Gabriella. When they got to Gabriella's apartment Troy relaxed and told her that he felt that his dad might be in town here.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Troy went to school and try not to let what he was feeling get to him. Troy still could not shake the bad feeling he was having again. As Troy was walking to his locker someone called him a freak and a nerd. The captain of the football team called Troy a loner and a freak. Troy was trying not to let it get to him. When Troy got to his locker to get his books for the next class. As Troy was going to his class, people in the hall were staring at him. Troy did not understand why these people were bullying him and staring at him too. Troy felt like he was all alone.

Jack Bolton was waiting till the right time to talk to his son Troy. So he just watched his son from a far, for now. Jack headed back to the gym to get ready to do basketball practice with the basketball players.

Troy could not wait to get to his English class because of his teacher and friend Gabriella was there. So when he entered the class room the bad feeling he had before went away temporarily and he felt safe there. So English class went by fast and the bell students left the classroom but Troy had stayed back. Gabriella turned to see Troy crying his eyes out. Gabriella went over to Troy and asked him what was wrong. Troy told his friend/teacher that he has been getting bullied and being stared at. Troy told Gabriella that he feels like a loner. Gabriella told Troy that he is not loner and that he is just shy.

Gabriella gathered her stuff and then went with Troy to his locker, so he could get his stuff. Troy went with Gabriella to her apartment for a while since his mom was working. Gabriella went to go change into comfortable clothes to relax in. Then Troy and Gabriella talked for a while. But Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy passionately on the lips. Troy responded back to the kiss. Troy and Gabriella were still kissing but they start making out on the couch.

Rated Mature

Gabriella pulled away from the kiss to get air and then she asked Troy to make love to her. Troy was surprise at first but then he told her back that he wanted to make love to her. So Troy picked up Gabriella and carried her to her bedroom. Troy laid Gabriella on the bed and then went to shut the bedroom door. Then Troy went back to Gabriella and continued kissing her. Gabriella took Troy's t-shirt off of him and ran her hands down his chest. Troy took Gabriella's shirt off of her and also removed her bra too. Troy took one of her breasts and sucked on it while rubbing the other one.

Gabriella undid Troy's pants and took them off of him. Troy removed Gabriella's pants off of her and continued kissing her on the lips. Gabriella got on top of Troy and removed his boxers. Gabriella took Troy's hard member in her mouth and started sucking on it. Troy let out several moans and was enjoying her sucking on his member. Gabriella suck on his member till he came in her mouth and she swallowed it. She took his member out of her mouth and took her hand rubbing it up and down till he was hard again. Then Troy put Gabriella on her back and took her underwear off her. Troy went down to her opening and took his mouth to it and ate her out. Gabriella moaned really loudly. Troy took one of his fingers to feel how wet she was. Gabriella told Troy she wanted him in her now. So he took his fingers out of her and licked them off. Troy then lowered himself and slowly entered his hard member into her. Gabriella moaned the whole time. Once Troy knew he was fully into her, he began to thrust slowly into to her and Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as she asked and started thrusting faster and harder in her. Gabriella said Troy's name several times and moan too. Troy said Gabriella's name several times too while making love to her. Gabriella told Troy she was coming and he told her he was coming too. They both came at the same time and then Troy pulled out of her. Then he lay down next to her and covered their naked bodies.

End of Mature

Troy and Gabriella laid in the bed for a while before they made love three more times that night. So the next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in her bed. They kissed each other good morning. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she said she would love to be his girlfriend. They both agree to keep them being a couple a secret for now. So Troy got up to take a shower and Gabriella decided to take a shower with him. So Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and also made love in the shower too. They both got dressed for the day. It was Saturday and they decided to watch movies together. Gabriella was sore that day after all the love making with Troy. Troy and Gabriella were no longer virgins because they lost their virginity's to each other that night they made love. They loved being together.

So on Monday Troy went to school and just tried to ignore the people that were bullying him. He went to his locker to get his books for the next class. Troy thought he saw his dad in the hall way. So he got to his next class and while in class he was still bother by who he thought he saw. So he left his class he had been in and went to his locker again to get different books for the class he had. Then he heard a familiar voice say hi son. When he turn around and saw his dad not far from him, he freaked out big time. Troy took off and ran too to the English classroom and hid in the closet. Troy was shaking really bad and was also really scared too.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy was still in the closet hiding from his dad. Gabriella noticed that Troy was not in the class room and she wondered where her boyfriend Troy was at. The bell rang and the students left the classroom. Gabriella went to put something in the closet and she found her boyfriend Troy sitting in there shaking and looking really scared. So Gabriella took his hand and pulled him out of the closet. Gabriella took her boyfriend Troy to her car and they headed to her apartment. When they got to her apartment they went inside and sat down on the couch together to talk.

So Troy finally told his girlfriend Gabriella that he saw his dad at school. Troy said that when he saw his dad he got really scared and ran to her class room to hide in the closet. Troy also told her he is afraid his dad will hurt him again. So Gabriella took her boyfriend Troy in her arms and comforted him as best as she could. After Troy calm down from shaking so bad, he leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips. The kissed turn heated and they ended up in Gabriella's bedroom in her bed making love.

Flashback:

Troy was fourteen when his dad started abusing him. If Troy did not do what his dad told him to do, his dad would hit him. Troy was always afraid of his dad beating him to death. One time when Troy came home late one night his dad would beat and punch him till he bled. Troy kept the bruise he got from his dad hid as best as he could. Troy wanted to tell his mom but his dad threatened him if he did that he would deal with a worse beating.

End Of Flashback

Troy told Gabriella everything his dad did to him. Gabriella now understood why her boyfriend Troy was so scared and afraid of his dad. Troy told his girlfriend Gabriella that he did not know how he was going to avoid his dad at school. Gabriella said to Troy that to just do what you have been doing and if your dad tries to come near you just come to my class room to me okay. Troy called his mom and told her that Jack his dad was in town and his mom freaked out. Troy told his mom he was staying with a friend for the night. Troy told his mom he thinks his dad his working at the high school because he has seen him four days now. Troy's mom told him she was going to talk to her lawyer to see if they can get a restraining order.

Well the next day Troy went to school but as soon as he was heading to his locker, someone called him a loner and freak. Troy got to his locker and got his books for his first class. When Troy walked into the classroom and went to take his seat, Chad tripped him and then laughed about it. Troy did not like Chad one bit. So when they left the classroom, Troy knocked Chad's basketball out of his arm to get him back for tripping him. Zeke saw what Troy did and laughed at Chad chasing his basketball down the hallway. Troy went to his locker and put the books he had away and took the next books for the next class out. He shut is locker closed and started heading to his second class when he saw his dad coming towards him. Troy started shaking and ran to the English classroom to Gabriella.

Troy only trusted Gabriella and his mom. When Gabriella looked up from her desk and saw her boyfriend Troy in the classroom shaking really bad. She went over to him and asked him if he was okay. Troy told Gabriella that his dad was coming towards him. Gabriella gave Troy a copy of her apartment key and told him to go to her apartment till she got home. Troy took the key from Gabriella and took off to his car. Troy then left school and headed to his girlfriend Gabriella's apartment. Gabriella finished the last class and then went home to her apartment. Troy was lying on the couch watching TV when Gabriella came into her apartment.

Three days later Troy went back to school. He was scared and afraid to be at school because of his dad. Troy knew that he should be strong but when it came to his dad it was a different story. Troy made it through the rest of the day at school. So when he was leaving school his dad grabbed his arm and pulled him in the gym. Troy told his dad to let go of him. So his dad let go of him. Troy told his dad he does not want anything to do with him and to stay away from him. As Troy was getting ready to leave the gym, his dad smacked him across the face and then punched him in the side a few times. Troy left the gym fast and went to Gabriella's apartment.

When Troy got to his girlfriend Gabriella's apartment, he let himself in. Gabriella had just come out of her bedroom when she saw a Troy and she asked him what happen to him. Troy told her that his dad grabbed him and pulled him in the gym. Troy told Gabriella what he said to his dad before he walked away from him. Then Troy told her that his dad smacked him across the face and punched him on the side. Gabriella asked Troy if she could look at his side. So Troy took his t-shirt off and showed her his side which had a bruise already appearing.

Gabriella took a few pictures of it because that would be evidence of his dad hitting him. Gabriella opened her arms to him and Troy went into them. They stay in each other's arms for a while. Troy felt so safe with his girlfriend Gabriella. Later on that night they end up in her bedroom in her bed making love several times that night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Troy went to school and went to his classes, too. Troy's mom called him at lunch time to tell him she was leaving town and asked him if he had some where to stay for a few days. Troy told his mom that he could stay with Gabriella while she is gone and mom said okay then. His mom told him she would see him when she gets back. So Troy snuck over to the English classroom to talk to Gabriella for a few minutes.

"Hey, baby," he said as he walked into the classroom.

"Hey," she responded with a smile before he kissed her in greeting. "What's up?"

"Mom's going away for a few days; so I was wondering if I could stay at your place until she comes back."

"Of course you can."

He smiled and pecked her lips. "Thanks, babe. Now I gotta get back to lunch. See you after school."

"Okay. See you."

He gave her one last smile before heading out the door.

So Troy was having a good day so far until he saw his dad again looking at him. Troy was wishing his dad would not stare at him. Troy went to his locker to get the books for his last class which was English with Gabriella. So he went to class and sat down in his desk to wait for class to start. Gabriella turned around to her class and started teaching the lesson and while she was teaching, she looked over at Troy. Gabriella could tell that he had been crying but she did not know why exactly. When the bell rang she asked Troy to stay back with her and so Troy did as she asked. After the students all had left the classroom, she asked Troy if he was alright.

"My dad's been staring at me again. It's making me uneasy."

She gave him a concerned look before suggesting that they leave. He nodded and told her that he would meet her at her car.

Troy went to his locker to get his homework and then went to meet Gabriella out in the parking lot. As Troy was leaving school, his dad grabbed his arm and slapped Troy across the face besides punching him, too. His dad finally let him go and Troy ran straight to Gabriella's car. Gabriella came out of the school and saw Troy crying his eyes out. Gabriella unlocked her car and he got in the passenger side. Gabriella got in her car and drove them to her apartment. When they got to her apartment and went inside.

"What happened?" she asked as they sat side by side on her couch.

"He hit me again."

"You wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. "Alright. I'll be right back; I'm going to change into something more comfortable." She left, changed and returned to her boyfriend and took him into her arms to hold him. The whole time Gabriella was holding Troy in her arms, he did a lot of crying for a while. Gabriella finally got Troy to calm down and to stop crying. "I'm here for you, Troy. I always will be. I love you, so much."

Troy and Gabriella ate some dinner and then Troy got the rest of his homework done. Later on that night Troy and Gabriella started making out on the couch and then ended up in the bedroom on the bed making love several times that night. While he was lying awake with Gabriella sleeping next to him in his arms, he was thinking about proposing to Gabriella at some point. After Troy finished his thinking about stuff, he finally went to sleep for the rest of the night.

So it was the weekend and they decided to spend the whole day together doing stuff. Troy and Gabriella went to do some shopping at the mall. While Gabriella was looking at clothes, Troy went to the jewelry store to buy an engagement ring for Gabriella. Troy found the perfect engagement ring for Gabriella and bought it. Troy put the velvet ring box with the ring in it in a secret pocket he has. Then he met Gabriella at the food court and they got lunch together before they left the mall.

So Gabriella and Troy went back to her apartment and relaxed for the rest of the day. They ate dinner that night and after they were done eating, they watched a few movies that night before going to bed. After they finish watching the last movie for the night, they went to the bedroom to go to bed and make love a few times before going to sleep. Troy was up the next morning before Gabriella and he got dressed for the day. He was planning to propose to Gabriella that night after dinner. So Gabriella had woken up and took a shower. She got dressed for the day.

That night Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner at a restaurant and after they were done eating their dinner, he decided then was the right time.

"Gabriella, there's something I have to tell you." She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Ever since the day you walked into my life, it's been so much better and I can't express in words how much you mean to me. You are my heart, my soul and my life. I don't know what I'd do without you." Troy got down on one knee in front of Gabriella and pulled out the black velvet box with the ring in it. Troy opened the black velvet box showing the ring to her. "Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, she nodded. "Yes, Troy; I'll marry you." So Troy put the ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Troy and Gabriella had kept their relationship a secret for a while now and they decided to wait till after Troy was out of school which was next year and then they could be out in public together. So when Troy went to school the next day, he avoided his dad at all costs. So Troy day was going really well and he went to his next class he had before his last class which was English. So after school Troy left with Gabriella to go back her apartment to do homework and relax too. A month went by since Troy proposed to Gabriella and had gotten engaged.

Troy moved in with his fiancée and she was happy about that. Troy and Gabriella told his mom about them being together and that they were engaged to be married. His mom was happy for them and she suggested they elope and get married now. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and thought his mom's idea was good. So they asked her if she would go with them to Las Vegas and she said that she would love to.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Troy went to talk to the principal to see if he could graduate early. Troy told the principal why he wanted to graduate early. The principal told Troy that he would see what he could do. So the principal told Troy to go to his next class. So Troy went to his next class and was thinking about his fiancée Gabriella. So Troy carried on the rest of the day at school. After school Troy meant his fiancée Gabriella at her car. They left the the school together and went back to their apartment that they were sharing together. Troy did his homework while Gabriella was taking a shower and getting dressed in comfortable clothes to relax in.

Troy told his fiancée Gabriella that he talked to the school principal about graduating early. Gabriella said to Troy that sounded amazing if you can graduate early. Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner that night and then after dinner went to a movie. After Troy and Gabriella got home they went to their bedroom and made love several times before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day at school the principal call Troy to the office to talk to him about graduating early.

So Troy went to the principal's office to talk to him. The principal told Troy that he can graduate early if he finishes the two classes needed to graduate. Troy asked the principal which two classes he needed to finish and the principal said English and math. Troy told the principal that it should not be a problem to finish Math and English. The principal said to Troy to come back to him in six days to see if he will be graduating early. Troy said to the principal see you then.

Troy went to his class that was before lunch. Later on that day Troy went to his English class. Once school was over he meant his fiancée Gabriella at her car again. They headed to to their apartment and Troy did his homework while Gabriella was putting on some comfortable clothes to relax in. So Troy finished his homework and then went over to his fiancée Gabriella on the couch to kiss her on the lips passionately. Gabriella responded back to her fiancée Troy's kiss and they ended up making out on the couch.

That night they had dinner with Troy's mom and Troy told his mom he might be able to graduate early. His mom said that is good to here. So after they left Lucille house, they went home to watch a movie. After the movie they decided to go to bed early so they can make love most of the night before going to sleep in each other's arms. They got up the next day to get ready to go to the school again. Troy could not wait till he graduated soon. That day at school Troy saw his dad again and Troy just continued to walk to his next class.

Troy's dad was planning something that had to do with getting his wife back. Jack was also on a mission to get his son alone to talk to him. But what jack did not know was that his son had a plan of his own to get evidence of him being abusive to him.

Troy talked to his friend Zeke about helping him get the evidence on his dad being abusive. So later that day at school when it was free period Troy and Zeke were just walking around the halls in school when his dad grab him and drag him to the gym. Zeke followed behind with a camcorder that was recording everything Troy's dad was doing to him. Back in the gym Troy's dad started beating him up and also punching him, too. Zeke recorded every bit of what Jack did to his son. After Troy's dad was done hitting him, he left him there lying on the gym floor. Troy saw Zeke and asked him if he got everything. Zeke told Troy that he got it all and then handed Troy the camcorder. Troy asked Zeke to take him to Gabriella in the English classroom. Zeke took Troy to the English classroom to Gabriella. Gabriella was at her desk when Zeke knocked on the classroom door.

When Gabriella saw Zeke bring her fiancé Troy into the classroom, she saw that Troy had been beaten up. Gabriella realized that Troy's dad had gotten a hold of him and beat him up. Gabriella went over to her fiancé Troy and put her arms around him to comfort him. Zeke left the classroom to go to his locker. Gabriella took Troy and cleaned the blood of his face. Troy had the camcorder in his hand yet. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go with him down to the police station when he got to report his dad for abusing him. Gabriella said to Troy that she would go with him.

So after school Troy and Gabriella went to the police station to report his dad of abusing him. Troy had the evidence they will need to arrest him. So the police officer came over to Troy and Gabriella and asked them how he can help them. Troy told the police officer that his dad has been hitting him and that his dad beat him up in the gym at school. Troy gave the pictures and the video tape of his dad beating him up in the gym. The police officer could not believe Troy's dad would beat him in the gym at school. So after the police officer took Troy's statement, he had pictures taken of what Troy look like now after being beat up in the gym at school. After they were done they told Troy he could go home now. So Troy and Gabriella went back to their apartment to relax and watch movies. Gabriella was happy that Troy reported his dad to the cops.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day at school Troy was at his locker when he saw the two police officers show up at the school. Troy finished getting his books for the next class he had. Troy had just closed his locker when he saw the two police officers taking his dad away. Troy went to his next class feeling relieved that is dad is gone from the school. Troy was enjoying rest of school. After school Troy and Gabriella meant in the parking lot at her car and left for their apartment. When they arrived at the apartment, Troy got out of the car and went inside to do his homework right away. Gabriella went into the apartment and changed her clothes so she would be more comfortable.

Troy finished his homework he had. Troy told Gabriella that his dad got arrested and taken away. Gabriella said to Troy that you're safe now. Troy told her that he knows he is safe and that he is glad that his dad is behind bars now. That night Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner and then came back home for the rest of the night. Troy asked Gabriella if they could start working on making a baby together. Gabriella said to him let's make a baby. So they went to their bedroom and made love several times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day Troy and Gabriella stayed in bed all day and night making love until they went to sleep in each other's arms. They had smiles on their faces when they were sleeping. The next morning when they woke up and they made love two more times before they took their shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Gabriella and Troy were still tired from all the love making they had did. So that day they decided to watch movies and take a nap together.

Troy and Gabriella decided to go to the store after school to buy two pregnancy tests to find out if they are expecting a baby yet. So Troy went to his locker to get his books for his next class he had. School was going good so far for Troy. At lunch time Troy went to see Gabriella and when he got there, he found Gabriella lying on the floor not moving. Troy rushed to Gabriella and picked her up off the floor and took her to the car. Troy took Gabriella to the hospital to find out what is wrong with her. When Troy got to the hospital and parked his car. Troy carried Gabriella into the hospital and asked the nurse for some help. The nurse had Troy take Gabriella to a room to wait for a doctor to check her out. Not long after the nurse left the room, Gabriella came too and asked where she was at. Troy told Gabriella that she is in the hospital right now to get check out. The doctor came over to Gabriella and told her that he was going to take some blood to test. So the doctor took a little bit of her blood and then took it to the lab to be tested. The doctor checked Gabriella and could not find anything wrong with her.

Gabriella asked the doctor why she fainted and she told her does not know for sure yet why she fainted in the first place. So about an hour later the blood test results were back and the doctor found out why Gabriella fainted in the first place. So the doctor went back to the room where Troy and Gabriella were waiting for her. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant and that they are going to do an ultra sound to see how far a long she is. So the doctor went to get the sonogram machine. While the doctor was out of the room, Gabriella and Troy shared a quick kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella were really happy that they were having a baby together. The doctor came back in and did the ultra sound and told Gabriella that she is two weeks along. So the doctor gave Gabriella vitamins to take and told her to make her next appointment for the next month. So Troy and Gabriella left the hospital and went back to their apartment to relax and celebrate too.

Troy and Gabriella made love that night and then laid next to each other afterwards and Troy put his hand on his fiancée's stomach before they had both fell asleep. The next day they went to school. Troy went to his classes and Gabriella went to teach her English class that day. After school Troy and Gabriella went to their apartment and change their clothes to comfortable and relax. They decide to watch some movies while they were relaxing for the rest of the day together.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy had two days left before he graduate from high school. Troy could not believe he was graduating early from high school. So Troy went to his next class and could not wait till lunch time when he was going to have lunch with Gabriella. Rest of school went well for Troy and Gabriella. After school Troy and Gabriella went home to their apartment and change into some comfortable clothes to relax in. Troy did his homework and then watched a movie with his fiancée.

Gabriella was happy that Troy could graduate early from high school. So Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner that night to get out of their apartment for a while. Then after dinner Troy and Gabriella went for a walk in the park before going back to their apartment. When Troy and Gabriella got back to their apartment, they started kissing each other on the lips passionately. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love several times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day at school Troy was at his locker getting his books for the class he had before Gabriella's English class. Troy knew he had one more day left as a student and then he will be graduating from high school. So Troy was enjoying what time he had left in high school. Troy could not wait to marry Gabriella and also be a dad too. So after school Troy met Gabriella at the car in the parking lot. So they head home to their apartment and decide to relax and watch movies for the rest of the day.

That night, Troy and Gabriella stayed home and ordered a pizza to be delivered to them. So Troy and Gabriella ate the pizza for dinner and then watch another movie. After they finished watching the movie they went to their bedroom and made love twice before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next day was Troy's final day of high school and then he would get his diploma the next day. Troy could not believe he was about done with school.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to visit his mom and to have dinner with her. After dinner his mom asked Troy and Gabriella if they want to get married the next month which was coming up. Troy and Gabriella told his mom yeah they wanted to get married next month. So Troy and Gabriella decided to get married on the second week of the next month coming up. After they left his mom and went home to their apartment to relax and watch movie before going to bed.

After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie, they went to their bedroom and made love a few times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. As Troy was sleeping he had a nightmare that his dad escaped from jail and was coming after him to beat him up some more. Gabriella woke up to Troy screaming stop and so she shook him awake. Then Gabriella kept trying to get him to wake up and she told him it was a nightmare and that he is safe. Troy finally woke up and he looked at Gabriella and went into her arms crying his eyes out. Gabriella told him that he was safe and no one was going to hurt him. She asked Troy what his nightmare was about and he told her that in the nightmare that his dad escape jail and was coming after him to beat him up some more. Gabriella told Troy that it was just a nightmare and that his dad is in jail and could not hurt him anymore. So Troy and Gabriella went back to sleep, but Troy was really keeping Gabriella close to him big time.

So the next day Troy was getting his diploma and would be done with high school. Troy did not like to be away from his fiancée ever since he had that nightmare. Troy was at his locker getting the few things he would take home with him. Troy was sad on his final day of being in high school. Zeke saw his friend Troy was sad but did not know why he was sad.

So Troy went to Gabriella's English class for the last time. The whole time he was in the class he was sad and tired. Troy just wanted to be in Gabriella's arms. When the bell rang everyone left the class room except Troy. Gabriella saw Troy being sad and tired. Gabriella told him to meet her at her car and they would go home to their apartment and that she will hold him in her arms. So Troy went to Gabriella's car and waited for her. Gabriella and Troy went home to their apartment and change in to comfortable clothes and cuddle into each other arms.

Gabriella told Troy that she is no longer going to be an English teacher at the high school. Gabriella said to him that they would be looking for jobs together. Troy said to her that he could not believe she is giving up her teaching job for him. Gabriella told her fiancé that she would do anything for him because she loved him with all her heart and soul. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other on the lips passionately and they ended up in the bedroom making love several times.

While Troy was sleeping, his nightmare came back again. Gabriella woke up from her nap, hearing Troy screaming stop. Gabriella shook him to wake him up. Troy woke up and looked into Gabriella's eyes and started crying. Gabriella took him into her arms and held him while he was crying. Gabriella said to Troy that he is safe and no one is going to hurt him. Gabriella asked Troy if he had that same nightmare and he told her yes that he had the same nightmare. As Gabriella was holding him, she began to sing a song to him and he calm down and went back to sleep in her arms. Gabriella just continued holding Troy in her arms and rubbing his back too.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day Troy and Gabriella were looking for a job together. Then after doing some job searching, they went to visit Troy's mom for a while. While they were at his mom's house Troy had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Gabriella was in the kitchen helping his mom make dinner when she heard Troy screaming stop. Gabriella went to the living room to the couch and shook him awake. Troy woke up and saw Gabriella and started crying again in her arms. Gabriella told Troy that he was safe and no one was going to hurt him again. Troy's mom came into the living room to see Gabriella comforting her son. Gabriella started singing a song to Troy and he calm down. Not long after Troy calm down, he fell back to sleep and Gabriella continued holding him in her arms. Gabriella told his mom that he has been having nightmares about his dad escaping from jail and beating him up again. Troy's mom said she would go finish dinner. So Gabriella and Troy ate dinner with his mom. After dinner when they left his mom's house and went back to their apartment.

Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning when Gabriella woke up, she saw Troy holding her still but really close to him. Gabriella was lying in the bed with Troy thinking maybe his dreams were giving them a warning. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella and he kissed her on the lips passionately and said to her I love you. Gabriella said to Troy I love you too. So they got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Troy and Gabriella were going to be leaving for Las Vegas in one week to get married. So they got their bags pack for the trip. Troy and Gabriella had it all planned out. Troy's mom was going to meet them at the airport and then the three of them would get on a plane to Las Vegas. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to get married.

So that day Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment to see how the baby was doing. The doctor did the ultra sound and the baby was doing fine. The doctor told Gabriella that now that she is three months pregnant, she should be okay to travel and stuff. The doctor gave Troy and Gabriella the picture from the ultra sound. The doctor told them she would see them next month. So Troy and Gabriella made the next doctor's appointment for next month.

So Troy and Gabriella went back to their apartment and relaxed the rest of the day. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and lay down on the couch to watch a movie. After the movie was over, Troy was sleeping with his arms around Gabriella. Gabriella got up quietly so that she did not wake Troy up. Then she went to take the movie out and put another movie in to watch. Gabriella went to the bathroom quick like and then also got a bottle of water before she cuddled back up with Troy. Gabriella was watching the movie she put in when Troy started screaming stop and so she shook him a wake. Troy woke up and looked at Gabriella and started crying again in her arms. Gabriella decided that they should go to Las Vegas in a few days.

Gabriella got Troy to calm down again and Troy fell back to sleep. While Troy was sleeping, Gabriella called his mom and told her they were leaving for Las Vegas in a few days. She told his mom that she thinks if they go to another state and town that the nightmares will stop for a while. Troy's mom agreed with Gabriella on what she told her. After she got off the phone with Lucille, she got up long enough to put a different movie in to watch. As Gabriella was watching the movie she had just put in, Troy was calling her name in his sleep and she told him that she was right here and that they were safe.

That night Troy and Gabriella finally went to their bedroom and made love a few times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next day Gabriella invited Troy and her friends to their apartment to visit. So Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat before her friends showed up. Her friends showed up at their apartment to visit. While her friends were visiting, Troy fell asleep in Gabriella's arms again. Her friends asked Gabriella why Troy is so tired. Gabriella told her friends that he had been having nightmares about his dad escaping jail and coming to beat him up. Her friends asked Gabriella if they could watch a movie and she said to them sure we can watch a movie together.

So Gabriella got up quietly so that she did not wake Troy up. Gabriella put a movie in and the friends watch it with her. But during the movie Troy started screaming stop and then said Gabriella's name in his sleep. Gabriella shook Troy to wake him up and when he woke up he just looked at Gabriella and then started crying in her arms. Gabriella told him she was not going anywhere and that he was safe. The friends watch Gabriella calm Troy down and him falling back to sleep.

The next day Troy and Gabriella went for a walk in the park and then went back to their apartment to relax. That afternoon Troy and Gabriella took a nap together. Later on that day after they woke up from their nap they went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Then Troy and Gabriella went to their living room to watch a few movies together before going to bed.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day Troy and Gabriella were on their way to the airport to get on a plane. Troy's mom was meeting them at the airport. Troy and Gabriella got to the airport in time for their flight to Las Vegas. Troy's mom got their in time, too. So Troy, Gabriella and Troy's mom were on the plane to Las Vegas. They could not wait to get there. The plane arrived at the airport in Las Vegas, Nevada at 4:35 pm. Troy, Gabriella and his mom got off the airplane and went to get their bags. Then they headed to the rental car and went to the hotel they were staying at.

When they got to the hotel, they checked into their rooms. Troy and Gabriella went into their hotel room to set their stuff down and Troy's mom went into her hotel room which was next to her son's room and she set her bags down, too. So Troy and Gabriella decide to take a little nap before going to the wedding chapel to get married. Troy's mom took a little nap, too. Later on that day Troy and Gabriella had woken up from their nap and took a quick shower together. They got dressed for the rest of the day. Troy's mom got up from her nap and changed her clothes, too.

Troy, Gabriella and his mom headed to the wedding chapel. When they got there, the priest was waiting for Troy and Gabriella. So that evening Troy and Gabriella were now husband and wife when they went out to dinner with his mom. Later that night Troy and Gabriella went back to their hotel room and made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy did and went to the bathroom. When she came back out of the bathroom she put their marriage certificate in their bag so they do not forget it when they do leave. Gabriella climbed back into bed with Troy and laid her head on his chest. Not long after she climbed back into bed, her husband woke up and looked at her in his arms. Gabriella looked up at Troy and saw his beautiful blues eyes looking at her. They both said good morning to each other. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to get some breakfast.

They stayed in Las Vegas the rest of that week. The next week the three of them went to the airport to get on a plane home. When they got home from the airport they decided to stay in their apartment and relax for the rest of that night. Troy's mom was staying with them for now till she could find a smaller house to live in. Troy's mom had put her stuff in storage for now. So Troy's mom went to the guest room to bed because she had to work the next day.

The next day Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment to see how the baby was doing and to also find out the sex of their baby. The doctor told them the baby is doing well and is healthy too. The doctor did an ultrasound and asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby they are having. Troy and Gabriella told the doctor they wanted to know the sex of their baby they are having. So the doctor told Troy and Gabriella Bolton that they are having a baby boy. While the doctor printed pictures to give to them, Troy and Gabriella were happy they were having a boy. The doctor came back with the pictures and gave them to Troy and Gabriella. Before Troy and Gabriella left they made the next doctor's appointment for the next month.

That night when Troy's mom came home, Troy and Gabriella told her that they are having a boy. So all three of them ate dinner and then Troy's mom went to bed to get some sleep. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a couple movies before going to bed. After they watched a couple movies, they went to their bedroom and made love four times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms. Gabriella could not fall asleep and she was having a funny feeling that something was going to happen soon. She tried to shake it off and cuddled into Troy for the rest of the night.

The next day Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together again. They got dressed for the rest of the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. Troy was making breakfast for himself, Gabriella and his mom too. Troy's mom came into the kitchen and asked her son what he was making for breakfast. Gabriella was still having that funny feeling that something was going to happen. Troy looked over to Gabriella and notice that something was bothering her. So he ask Gabriella what was wrong and she told him she has this funny feeling that something is going to happen.

Troy told her that nothing is going to happen. The phone rang and Gabriella answered it. The police officer told Gabriella on the phone that Jack Bolton has escape from jail and they are looking for him. Also the police officer told her to get Troy, herself and his mom out of town till they catch Jack Bolton again. After Gabriella got off the phone, she told Troy that his dad had escape from jail and that the three of them need to leave town now. So they went to pack their bags and headed to the airport on a plane to Florida.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night Troy, Gabriella and Lucille got on a plane to Florida. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she has a sister, Emma, that lives there and they can stay with her for now. So Lucille called her sister and asked her if she, Troy and Gabriella could stay with her for now. Emma told Lucille that she, Troy and Gabriella can stay at her house for a while. Lucille told Emma she would explain things when they got their and Emma told her sister she could not wait to see her.

So three hours later Troy, Gabriella and Lucille arrived in Florida. After the plane landed at the airport, they got off the plane and went into the airport to get their bags. After they got their bags they meant up with Lucille's sister, Emma, and left for her house. When they got to Emma's house, they got out of the car and grab their bags before going inside.

When they got inside the house, Emma showed them where they would be sleeping. Troy and Gabriella got to have one of the guest rooms and Lucille got the other guest room. Emma asked her sister what was going on. Lucille told Emma that her husband, Jack, had escaped from jail and was after them. Emma asked her why Jack was in jail in the first place. Lucille told her that Jack had been abusing Troy for a while now and Troy turned his dad in for abusing him. Lucille told Emma that the police have the proof of Jack abusing Troy. Emma asked Lucille why she has not divorce Jack then. Lucille told her she did not know why she had not divorce Jack Bolton. Emma told her to divorce Jack Bolton soon as possible.

Lucille told Emma that she is going to divorce Jack after he is back in jail. Emma asked her sister about Troy and Gabriella and how they got together. Lucille told her that Troy and Gabriella meant at the high school. Lucille said to her that Gabriella was Troy's English teacher and they ended up getting together. Lucille told Emma that Troy and Gabriella dated each other secretly and fell in love with each other. Then she told Emma they got engage and are now married. Lucille also told Emma that Troy and Gabriella are having a baby too. Emma said her sister Lucille wow I am going to be a great aunt then. Lucille said to Emma that she is going to be a grandma.

Troy and Gabriella came back out to the living room and saw Emma and his mom talking to her sister. Emma congratulated Troy and Gabriella on the baby they are having and they thanked Emma. Lucille went to the bathroom and then to get a drink. Emma asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to see her and Lucille's baby pictures. Troy and Gabriella told Emma they would love to see the baby pictures of her and Lucille. So Emma went to get the photo album that had baby pictures in it. Emma return to the living with the photo album with the baby pictures in it and started showing them to Troy and Gabriella. Emma told them stories about what they did when she and Lucille were growing up. Lucille came back to the living room and saw Emma showing the baby pictures of them and telling the stories to Troy and Gabriella.

They all ate dinner and then afterwards they watched movies for most of the night before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella cuddled on the couch and Troy had his hand on his wife's swollen belly. Gabriella smiled at her husband Troy and love that his hand was on her pregnant belly. Emma told Troy and Gabriella that she will help protect them from Jack and also protect Lucille too. Troy and Gabriella thanked Emma for helping them out.

Meanwhile,

Jack Bolton went looking for his wife and son. Jack was on mission to make his son pay for turning him in to the cops. Jack decided to check the school for Troy, but did not find him there. Jack started asking people if they had seen his wife, Lucille, and his son, Troy. Jack Bolton said to himself that son we will meet soon and you will pay for turning me into the cops.

Troy, Gabriella and Lucille had been in Florida for a month now and were still living with Lucille's sister, Emma. Gabriella noticed that her husband was not having any nightmares so far while they had been in Florida. Two days later, Troy was taking a nap on the couch and Gabriella was sitting in a chair not far from the couch. While Troy was napping he started tossing and turning and then he screaming out Gabriella's name. Gabriella went straight over to him and shook him awake. Troy woke up and saw Gabriella next to him and started crying again. Gabriella took Troy into her arms and let him cry. Gabriella told Troy that he was safe and no one is going to hurt him.

Lucille and her sister Emma came into the living room and saw Gabriella comforting Troy in her arms. Lucille asked Gabriella if Troy had a nightmare and she said yes he did have a nightmare. Gabriella sang a song to Troy and Troy went back to sleep in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella let him finish his nap in her arms. Emma asked Lucille what she meant by Troy having nightmares. Lucille told her that when they were back home Troy would have nightmares that his father was going to come beat him up. Lucille also told Emma that Gabriella is the only one that can get Troy to calm down and go back to sleep. Lucille told Emma that as long as Troy is in his wife's arms he's fine. Emma asked her sister what happens when Gabriella gets up to go to the bathroom or to get a drink, and Lucille said to her sister Emma that Troy starts screaming for Gabriella when she is away from him.

Lucille told Emma to watch when Gabriella gets up to go to the bathroom. So two hours later Gabriella had to go to the bathroom. So Gabriella got up quietly not to wake her husband up and went to the bathroom. Not long after she left Troy to go to the bathroom, he started screaming Gabriella's name again. Lucille went over to son Troy and told him that Gabriella had to go to the bathroom and she will be right back, but Troy continued screaming Gabriella's name. Troy pushed his mom away and so she went back over to her sister Emma. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and heard her Troy calling out her name. So Gabriella went back over to Troy and took him into her arms and he calm down again. Emma said to her sister that he calm down fast once his wife Gabriella took him into her arms. Lucille told Emma I told you he feels safe in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen getting something to eat and drink. Troy's mom was catching up with her sister Emma. Another month went by and Troy and Gabriella were enjoying being in florida with each other. Gabriella was now six months pregnant with her and Troy's baby. Troy and Gabriella went see Emma's doctor for the check up on the baby. The baby was doing good and so was Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their baby to be born. Troy and Gabriella went to get some lunch before going back to Emma's house.**

**After Troy and Gabriella were done eating lunch ,they headed back to Emma's house to relax. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a couple movies till time for dinner. Lucille and her sister Emma went to do some shopping at the mall. While Troy and Gabriella were watching the second movie, troy fell asleep in Gabriella's arms while cuddling on the couch together. Once the second movie was done,Gabriella got up quietly so she did not wake her husband Troy up. Gabriella took the second movie out and put the third movie in before going to the bathroom quick like. While Gabriella was in the bathroom, Troy woke up screaming her name. When Gabriella came out of the bathroom she heard her husband Troy screaming her name and went back to him on the couch. Gabriella shaked her husband Troy awake and once Troy was awake, he looked at Gabriella and started crying in her arms. Gabriella told Troy he is safe and no is going to hurt him ever again. **

**Mean while Lucille and Emma had finished shopping in four stores so far. They were heading to the next store when Emma thought she saw Jack Bolton. Lucille asked her sister Emma what was wrong. Emma said to her sister Lucille that she thought she saw Jack Bolton. Lucille asked her sister Emma where she saw Jack Bolton at. Emma told her sister Lucille that she saw Jack Bolton over by a store not far from them. When Lucille looked over to the store that her sister Emma pointed to , she saw Jack Bolton too. Lucille told her sister Emma that they need to get out of the mall and back to her house right a way.**

**Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie that Emma had in her dvd collection. Lucille and Emma arrived back at the house with their stuff. Lucille told her son Troy and his wife Gabriella to go pack their stuff back up right a way and that she will tell them why in a few. Emma told Troy and Gabriella that they could have that movie they were watching and they thanked Emma for the movie too. Troy stop the movie and put in back in it's case and went to pack it too. Lucille asked her sister Emma to come with her. Emma said she will go pack right now. As soon as everyone got their bags pack and put in the car. Before they left Emma locked her house up while she is gone. They all head to the airport to get on a plane to montana. Once the ywere on the plane to montana, Lucille told her son Troy and his wife Gabriella that his dad was in florida. Troy and Gabriella thanked Lucille for telling them and getting them out their too.**

**They arrived at the airport in montana and got off the plane to get their bags. Lucille and Emma's brother picked them up from the airport. They head to Lucille and Emma's brothers house. When they got there ,they got out of the car to get their bags before going inside the house. Lucille and Emma told their brother Drew what was going on and why they were there. Drew told them they could stay as longas they like till Jack Bolton is caught. Drew asked his sisters how Jack found them in florida in the first place. Lucille and Emma told their brother Drew they have no clue how he found them in florida. **

**While Tro ywas sleeping in Gabriella's arms , she called the police officer back at home to tell him that Jack Bolton was in florida and was not sure if he was still there. The police officer back home thanked Gabriella for letting him know and he told Gabriella they will get him caught. So after Gabriella got off the phone with the police officer back at home , she cuddled back up to her husband Troy. Later on that day Troy and Gabriella got up from their nap and went to the living room to watch tv with everyone else. Drew asked Gabriella how far long she was and she told him she was six months pregnant with her and Troy's baby. Drew congradulated Tro yand Gabriella on them being married and having a baby together.**

**Troy kept Gabriella close to him at all times. Gabriella did not mind that her husband Troy kept her close to him. Gabriella took and put her husband Troy's hand on her pregnant belly because the baby kicked. Troy felt the baby kicked and had a smile on his face. Gabriella was glad that Troy felt their baby kick. So the rest of the day they watched some movies till time for dinner. They all decided to order pizza to eat for dinner. After dinner they went back into the living room to watch some more movies before going to bed. During the secind movie they were watching , Troy had fallen alseep in Gabriella's arms. After a while Gabriella had to go to the bathroom again and so she had to get up quietly to not wake her husband Troy up. So Gabriella went to the bathroom and also get a bottle of water too. Emma said to her sister Lucille that Troy going to be screaming for Gabriella real soon. Lucille said to her sister Emma yep he is going to be soon. Drew asked his sisters what they were talking about. **

**Lucille and Emma told their brother Drew that when Gabriella leaves to go to the bathroom or is a way from Troy , he screams her name til she is back with him in her arms. Lucille and Emma told their brother drew to just watch and he will see what they mean. Not long after Lucille and Emma said that to their brother Drew, Troy started tossing and turning. Then Troy started screaming Gabriella's name. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and heard her husband screaming for her. So Gabriella quick like got her bottle of water and then went right back over to her husband Troy to calm him down. Gabriella woke Troy up and when he saw Gabriella he started crying in her arms. Gabriella told Troy he was safe and no one was going to hurt him. Gabriella started singing to her husband Troy and he calm down fast. Troy went back to sleep in Gabriella's arms again.**

**Drew asked his sisters Lucille and Emma if Troy does this every time Gabriella leaves his side. Lucille and Emma told their brother Drew that yes he does do it only when Gabriella is a way from. Lucille told her brother Drew that Troy feels safe with his wife Gabriella. Lucille told her brother Drew that Troy will be like this till his dad is back in jail.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Would you guys want Jack Bolton to be caught and put in Jail in the next chapter of this story?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Troy and Gabriella were enjoying themselve in montana. Lucille was enjoying spending time with her sister Emma and her brother Drew. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he wish the police would catch his dad and have him back in jail. Gabriella told her husband Troy that they will catch his dad and get him back in jail. Troy asked Gabriella to hold him in her arms and she did as Troy had asked. So Drew show his sisters around montana and Troy andGabriella stay back at the house. Troy and Gabriella watched movies while Lucille was out with her sister Emma and her brother Drew.**

**Jack Bolton could not believe his wife and son Troy got a way from him so easyly. Jack was thinking where they would have went to next. Jack knew he had to keep moving so the police could not catch up to him. Jack decided to get on a plane to colorado see if his wife and son Troy were visiting the brother that live in dever colorado. Jack Bolton kept looking at the picture he had of his wife and son Troy while on the plane. **

**Lucille, her sister Emma and her brother Drew came back to the house and walk into the living room. Lucille saw her son Troy asleep and asked Gabriella how long he has been asleep and Gabriella told Lucille he has been sleeping for two hours now in her arms. Gabriella asked Lucille if she would sit with Troy so she could go to the bathroom again and Lucile told Gabriella she would sit with him till she came out of the bathroom. Gabriella told Lucille she knows that Troy will wake up once he knows she is not their. Gabriella told Lucille she would be right back after she went to the bathroom.**

**Gabriella went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Gabriella decided to go after Troy's dad herself because she wanted to stop him before he hurt Troy again. So she took the gun she had got and the bullets for it. She also grab the handcuffs she had hid with the gun. Then Gabriella went to the bedroom that she and Troy share. Gabriella put on black clothes that were confortable to wear. Gabriella put the handcuffs and the bullets in her purse after she loaded the gun. Then Gabriella snuck out of the house and went to where she saw Jack Bolton at. Gabriella Bolton and Troy's dad Jack Bolton came face to face. Gabriella told Jack to turn himself in and do the time. Jack hit Gabriella on the face and then Gabriella hit Jack back in the face. Gabriella told Jack she will not let him hurt Troy again. Jack said to Gabriella you will not be able to stop me. Gabriella said you want to bet and she shot Jack in the leg. Gabriella took and gave Jack a shot that would keep him knock out for several hours. Gabriella called the police officer that told her about Troy's dad escaping.**

**Gabriella told the police officer that she had Jack Bolton tied up and knock out for a few hours. The police officer said he was on his way to pick him up. Gabriella had given the officer the address to where she was at with Jack Bolton. The police officer show up not long after Gabriella called him. Police officer and the other two cops took Jack Bolton a way and back to the jail he was at before. The police officer thanked Gabriella for helping catch Jack Bolton for them. Gabriella told the police officer that she was not going to let him hurt Troy again. The police officer told Gabriella that he would take her back to her husband Troy and she gave the address where he was at.**

**Mean while back at Lucille's brother Drew house, Troy was screaming Gabriella's name and Lucille tried to confort her son Troy but it did not work. Just then Emma heard a knock on the door and when she open the door she saw a police officer and Gabriella standing their. Gabriella heard her husband Troy calling her name and so she went over to him on the couch. Gabriella put her arms around Troy right away and Troy calm down. The police officer filled in Lucille, Emma and Drew about what went doenand that Jack Bolton is on his way back to jail in New Mexico. The police officer also told them what Gabriella did to help them catch Jack for them. The police officer told them not to be mmad at Gabriella for what she did. The police offer left so he could follow the officers that were taking Jack Bolton to the jail in New Mexico. **

**Troy woke up not long after the police officer left and he looked at Gabriella and started crying in her arms. Gabriella told Troy that he is safe and no one is going to hurt hi mever again. Gabriella also told Troy that his dad had been caught and on his way back to jail. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you. Troy was glad that his dad was going back to jail. They all stayed with Lucille and Emma's brother Drew for two weeks before going back home. Troy no longer was having night mares but he still kept his wife Gabriella close to him. Troy and Gabriella decided to by house so that Lucille could come live with them. The house they bought had a in law apartment attached to the house. They all got settled in the house and then had a wonderful dinner that night together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**It had been a month since Troy and Gabriella had started living in a house with Troy's mom. It also had been a month since Jack was caught and put back in jail. Gabriella was now in her eighth month of her pregnancy. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their baby was born. Troy was no longer having nightmares now that his dad was back in jail and he was free of him.**

**Troy got a job as a mechanic in a garage. Troy's mom had went back to working too. The next day Troy had to work that day at the garage. Troy did not like to leave his pregnant wife Gabriella home by herself. Gabriella did a little bit of cleaning and then she went to the living room to sit on the couch for awhile. All of a sudden Gabriella started feeling pains in her stomache. Gabriella decide to try laying down but when she went to lay down her water broke. Gabriella was in labor and so she called her husband Troy to tell him she was in labor. Troy was not answering his cell phone. So Gabriella called Lucille to tell her she was in labor and need to get to the hospital right a way.**

**Lucille came home right a way to take Gabriella to the hospital. Lucille asked Gabriella if she had her bag with herto take to the hospital. Gabriella said to Lucille she has her bag and now they need to get to the hospital they left for the hospital and Gabriella called Troy again and he still was not answering his phone. Gabriella was not happy tha ther husband Troy was not answering his phone. Lucille told Gabriella she would go to the garage where Troy is working at and get him. Gabriella thanked Lucille for going to get her husband Troy for her. Gabriella told Lucille to hurry and get her husband Troy to the hospital.**

**Lucille arrived at the garage where Troy works at. Troy saw his mom and wondered why she was there. Troy went over to his mom and asked her why she was here. Lucille told her son Troy that his wife Gabriella is in labor and at the hospital right now. Troy told his boss he had to go because his wife Gabriella is in labor at the hospital. Troy got into his car and followed his mom back to the hospital. Mean while the doctor told Gabriella that she was 7cm long and had 3cm to go yet. Gabriella had another contraction and was wondering where her husband Troy was at.**

**Troy and his mom arrived at the hospital and his mom took him to the room his wife Gabriella was in. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella to let her know he was there. Gabriella looked hat her husband Troy and asked him why he did not answer his phone the two times she called him. Troy told Gabriella he was busy fixing a car and his phone was in his back pocket. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before she had her next contraction. The doctor came in and check Gabriella to see if she was ready to have the baby now. The doctor told Gabriella that it was time for her to push.**

**After Gabriella pushing for two hours , she gave birth to a baby boy. The nurse took the baby to clean him up. Troy was happy that he has a son. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately and said to her i love you. Troy and Gabriella name their son Tristen Jack Bolton. Troy's mom came into the room and meant her grandson. Troy took some time off from work to spend time with his wife Gabriella and their son Tristen. Three days later Gabriella and Tristan got to go home with Troy.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The next week was Troy's dads trial. Troy and Gabriella both dread it because Troy was going to have to testify against his dad. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he did not want to face his dad. Gabriella told her husband Troy that while he is on the stand testifying just look at her and their son. Troy smiled when his wife Gabriella said that to him. So Troy knew he had to do this to put his dad a way in jail for awhile and for him to be safe from his dad. **

**So there was two days till his dads trial and Troy was still nerivous about testifying against his dad. Gabriella told Troy that he will do fine and that she and their son would be their for him. Troy kissed his wife Gabriella passionately on the lips. That night Troy and Gabriella watch a few movies after putting their son Tristen to bed. After Troy and Gabriella watched the last movie for the night, they went to their bedroom. Whrn Troy and Gabriella got to their bedroom ,They began kissing and ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella decide to visit his mom next door. So Troy went to get their son Tristen and his diaper bag before he and Gabriella went over to his mom's house. When Troy and Gabriella with their son arrived at his mom's house, they knocked on the door. Troy's mom came to the door and when she open it, she saw her son Troy with his wife Gabriella and son Tristen. She let them in and asked if she could hold her grandson for a little while. Troy hand over his son to his mom to hold. So Troy and Gabriella visit his mom for two hours before they went home.**

**When Troy and Gabriella with thier son Tristen got home they put Tristen down for his nap. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a nap too. So two hours later Gabriella woke up from her nap and look over at her husband Troy was still sleeping. Gabriella got up and went to the bathroom and took two pregnancy test. Gabriella check them after the 3 minutes was up and they were positive. Gabriella called her doctor to see if she could come see her right a way and the doctor told Gabriella she could see her in 10 minutes. Gabriella left her husband Tro y a note telling him she went to the grocery store to get something she need for the dinner she was making that night. Gabriella went to check on Tristen was awake and so she took him to her and Tro yroom to put him in the play pin that was in there.**

**Gabriella got in to se the doctor and told her that she thinks she is pregnant again. Gabriella told the doctor she took two pregnancy test which came out positive. So the doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup and then took it right a way to get it tested. The results came back fast and the doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant again. So the doctor did a ultrasound to see how far she was. The doctor told Gabriella that she is three weeks a long and so she gave her the vitamins that she would have to take. The doctor gave Gabriella a picture of her ultrasound. Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for the next month. Gabriella ran to the store quick like and then headed home.**

**When Gabriella got home her husband Troy was up from his nap too. Gabriella saw Troy playing with their son Tristen in the livingroom. Troy looked up and saw his wife Gabriella looking at him. Gabriella walked over to Tro yand told him she had something to tell him. Troy gave his wife Gabriella a kiss on the lips and ask her what it wasshe wanted to tell him. Gabriella took one of Troy's hands and place it on her stomache. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant again and he had a huge grin on his face. Troy pick Gabriella up and spinned her around before putting her back down on the ground and kissed her on the lips again. Troy asked his wife Gabriella how far a long she was and she told him that she is 3 weeks a long. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you.**

**So that night Troy and Gabriella celebrated on them having another baby together. Troy and Gabriella played with their one month old son Tristen in the living room. Troy and Gabriella told their son Tristen that he is going to have a brother or sister in nine months. Troy took his son and put him to bed while Gabriella picked up the toys to put them a way for the night. Gabriella went to her and Troy's bedroom to get ready for bed. Troy enter the bedroom to see Gabriella waiting for him on the bed wearing a sexy blue teddy. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella and started kissing her all over. Troy and Gabriella made love four times that night before going to sleep in one anothers arms for the night. That next day Troy and Gabriella knew it was his dads trial which they had been dreading it that last few days. Troy was glad he had his wife Gabriella their to support him and be there for him too.**

**So Troy and Gabriella with their son Tristen got ready to head for the courthouse where the trial was being held for his dad. They arrived at the courthouse and took a few breaths before they went inside. Troy and Gabriella with their son Tristen greated the lawyer that was going to get Troys dad put a way in jail for a while. The trial started and the first two witness had tooken the stand and told everyone what they knew. It was time for Troy to testify against his dad and Gabriella told him just look at her and their son Tristen. Troy got on the stand and sat did what his wife said and looked her and their son the whole time he was answering the lawyers questions. As soon as Troy got off the witiness stand he went right over to his wife Gabriella and son Tristen. **

**The trial lasted only two days and the jury was in the back reveiwing that evidence that Tro ygave to the cops and all that was said during the trial. The jury came back and found Jack Bolton Guilty of abusing his son Troy and also for stalking too. Jack also was founs guilty for mentally abusing his son Troy too. Troy's dad Jack Bolton got 35 years in prison for abusing ,mentally abusing and also for escaping jail too. The police officers took Jack Bolton back to jail where he belongs. **

**Troy and Gabriella were happy that his dad was out of their lives for good. Troy and Gabriella with their son Tristen went over to his mom to tell her about them having another baby together. They knocked on the door and his mom answered the door to see her son Troy and his wife Gabriella with their son Tristen. Once they were inside they told his mom they had something to tell her. Lucille asked them what they had to tell her and Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they are having another baby together. His mom congradulated them and asked Gabriella how far along she was. Gabriella told her mother in law that she is three weeks a long.**

**Troy and Gabriella with their son Tristen went home and relaxed for the rest of the day. Troy made dinner that night and Gabriella fed their son Tristen. Troy and Gabriella put their son Tristen to bed for the night and then went to the living to watch a couple movies before going to bed. After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie ,they went to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 16**

**Two years later Gabriella was pregnant with her and Troy's third child. So Troy and Gabriella decided to started their own business. Troy quit his job at the garage. Troy love being home with his wife Gabriella ,their son and daughter. Troy and Gabriella ran thier business from their house. Troy mom bought a house next door to them and moved into it. Things were looking up for them all.**

**Troy's dad was in jail for 35 years and he still had several years too go. Lucille file for divorice from Jack Bolton. Lucille realized she could not stay married to some one who hits his son. In a month Lucille would be fully divorced from Jack Bolton. Lucille loved being free from Jack Bolton. Lucille knew she would not totally stop loving Jack Bolton. Lucille decide to write a book about how Jack abused his son Troy and everything that they all went threw. Lucille wanted others know they can do something about it if it is happening to them.**

**A year later Troy and Gabriella had two kids and are now having a 4th child together. Gabriella loved having Troy's kids and Troy love having Gabriella having his kids too. Maria came to visit them when she could and she love her grand kids alot. The kids looked like both of their parents and they had Troy's blue eyes. Troy and Gabriella love being parents and love their kids too. Troy and Gabriella saw their friends Chad and Taylor once in a while when they were not busy working.**

**Gabriella was glad that her husband Troy no longer had nightmares and that they were free from his dad for good. Troy and Gabriella's love for each other was stronger then ever. The kids were growing each day and they loved their parents very much. They have lived amazing life and continue to this day on.**

**Please Reveiw!**

**A/N Would you people want me to do a sequal to this story?**


End file.
